


誓言

by lxzhii



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Forced Marriage, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6640975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxzhii/pseuds/lxzhii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“我不跟结婚的女人乱搞。”在她又一次搞砸了他的一段关系之后，Luke如此对她说道。<br/>Jessica挑眉。“放你娘的屁。这年头谁没结过婚。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	誓言

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Vow to Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849623) by [wynnebat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat). 



> 中间可能是有些词翻得不准确，如果找到更准确的译法会马上改过来的w
> 
> 有些加注的地方标注在end notes。

“我不跟结婚的女人乱搞。”在她又一次把他的好事搅黄了之后，Luke如此对她说道。  
Jessica挑眉。“放你娘的屁。这年头谁没结过婚。”

.

手指敲着桌面，看着Jeri的怒火不断升级，Jessica终于开口了，“这是私事。”

“好吧。没错，是可以利用公告送达制 *——而且不用当庭对峙，会容易得多，前提是一方配偶确如你所说不知所踪——但这需要时间。一个星期太短。至少两个月，很可能要花一年。”

“我很急。”

Jeri摇头，用内线给Pam打了个电话。她好像准备问些什么，但Jessica一脸防备。她是不会回答的——日，这是私事，Jeri只用知道这个就行了——不过她不准备把她唯一认识的律师惹毛。

“不抗辩离婚协议书，”Jeri最终开口，接过Pam手上的文件，在几个地方上签好字，然后递给了Jessica。“让他签字。你的专长，不是吗？”

重重哼了一声，Jessica说道，“只是他比我更擅长。”太多了，多余的实话，但是她知道Jeri最终也会猜到的。很少有人的私事能引起她的兴趣，比如那些跟那个疯子有过黑暗过去的人。她接过了文件。

纸页有些褶皱和破损，她把文件放在夹克上衣的口袋里，拉上拉链，她在等待机会。不管是骗他，武力强迫或是气得他愤怒到想要通过法律途径离开她，她都会让他签字的。

在这份文件上签字不难。无论婚前还是婚后，Jessica都没有什么资产。她没有车，也没有房，她怀疑Killgrave的东西到底有没有一件是合法的。她有的只是下个星期到期的房租和这个月已经被透支过两次的支票账户。他们也没有什么股票要分割，也不用平摊保险。她也不要什么生活费，也没什么给他的。真他妈的感谢上帝和其他随便什么人，这段婚姻里没有孩子。简直一目了然。Killgrave只需要签个字，不抗辩。

.

Jessica离她童年生活过房子的门口越近，希望就变得越渺茫。Killgrave和被他吓傻的仆人喊着她Mrs. Killgrave。

“离婚协议书？”搜了她的身之后，他问道。“啊真不乖。”

他拿走了文件，但是没有扔。

 _可能是觉得刺激_ ，Jessica想，内心十分愁苦。虽然没什么用，但是她还是说道，“我是个十分垃圾的妻子。”

“你想弥补一下吗？”他居然满脸期待。

翻了个白眼，她补充道，“我打鼾。”

“我睡得很沉。”

“我不会做饭。”

“我们可以请人。”

“我酗酒。”这是她第一次承认。Trish一定会为她骄傲的。

“我可以陪你去康复中心。”

尽管场合不对，Jessica还是笑了起来。“讲真？”

“你一定会觉得穿拘束衣的我也依旧苏得不行。”Killgrave说道，很讽刺，不过是真的。

.

不久之后，她的婚姻生活竟然感觉越来越真实。他们有了房子，戒指，甚至还有吵闹的邻居。穿着一件柔软的毛衣，Killgrave看着就像是郊外最常见的人夫一般，他甚至还试图在言行举止之间向那方面靠拢。尽管如此，她还是怀念正常的生活，怀念以前的日子。这座房子太他妈吓人了，但是内心深处的感觉却不会骗人。

有史以来的第一次，Killgrave赞同了婚姻这种优良传统。

“我是天主教徒，我们不离婚的，”在她又一次试图说服他时，他解释道。他们坐在后院，早餐美味丰盛，Jessica发现自己竟无言以对。

“你不是天主教徒。”

“我可以是。谁知道呢，真的，小时候没想过这个问题。”

“你父母大概是魔鬼的崇拜者，“Jessica含糊道。她思索了一下，开口说道，“也有可能是会教徒* 。”

“这两种都不同意离婚。”

“放屁。”

“如果我跟他们的领袖谈一谈，就不同意了。”

他那个样子让人心动，坏笑着，有些烦人，却又让人移不开眼。在Jessica不那么迫切地想把他推下悬崖的那些日子里，她偶尔会想他亲起来还是不是她记忆中的味道。她感受到的和忽视的一切，让她内心混乱不堪。她宁愿选择死亡也不愿意再次被他控制，但只是她和他的时候，很容易就会幻想如果当初他开口问她，而不是带走她，事情又会怎样。

.  
“戒指还留着吗？”

“扔马桶了。”  
.

一周之后，她还留着那里。她没戴戒指，但是她跟他说，如果一年之内，他不用自己的能力故意伤害别人的话，那她会考虑看看。也许，只是也许，有那么一天，Killgrave不是坏人，也不是什么英雄，只是个普通的混蛋。

（Jessica没抱那么大希望。不过，新的戒指，倒是挺漂亮的。）

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. divorce by publication 离婚时，因法院难以查明被告住所地，故而法官往往以公告的方式向被告送达法律文书。其中一部分案件或是因为被告确实下落不明，或是因为被告不愿承担法律义务而故意逃避诉讼，也或是因为原告恶意进行诉讼，刻意不告知被告下落，导致法院在离婚案件的审判中不得不使用公告送达来完成法律文书送达。
> 
>  
> 
> 2\. Scientologists 鼓吹信仰疗法的基督教科学派, 神秘的/宗教崇拜 (1954 年由伦•胡保得在加利福尼亚创建, 使用不同的心理疗法技术来达到 "精神上和情感上的放松")


End file.
